1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garbage can locking systems and more particularly pertains to a new garbage can with weighted base for preventing the loss of a garbage can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of garbage can locking systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, garbage can locking systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art garbage can locking systems include U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,144; U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,582; U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,286; U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,972; U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,621; and U.S. Pat. Des. 331,792.
In these respects, the garbage can with weighted base according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the loss of a garbage can.